Four Arms
Four Arms is a Tetramand from Khoros. He's is the sixth alien to appear on the series. It was also Ben's most used alien form when he was his younger self, since that was Ben's favorite fighting style back then (and now). Powers : *Enhanced durability. *Enhanced strength. *Sonic clap. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse : He appears in Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses, being used by POTO Ben. Earth Repair Fred 40: The New Life He now is similar to alternate Ben 10,000's Four Arms. <----------------------------------- Albedo 10 : Appearances : *Earth Repair Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes He is now 20ft tall and has the Ben 10k costume Kurt 10 : Appearances : *The Negative 10 Part 1 Ben 10: Cartoon Battle : He was used to save Gwen from dying. *Prot (part 2)﻿ Finn 10: Fusion : In Finn 10: Fusion, Fourarms lost his ponytail. His eyes are now purple, and his belt is black. Noah 10 : In Noah 10, Fourarms looks like UA Four arms, but with a black muscle shirt, white pants, and black wristbands and leg bands. He is used often, even though Noah says he doesn't like him that much. He has lost his belt and ponytail. Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed : *Bad Luck *The New Hero *TBA﻿ Fan Made Ultimate Alien : Four Arms is now purple-brown. He was used in The Permanent. Ben 10 : Four arms was an unlocked alien in the fanfic series, Ben 10. His first appearance was in Inside the Null Void, where he was used to defeat a Dagger Alien. Zack 10 Master of the Ultimatrix : Appearances: Back to Abuses The DNAlien king (2x) Murillo 10: Ultimate Alien : #Return of Murillo 10 #Mana Villain #Cat Attack #Episode Unknown (Possibly) Drake 10 : Four Arms is one of Drake"s original 10. His appearance is the same as the one in Heroes United Tomas 10 : In Tomas 10 he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. His appearance's is the same as the original series. He is Tomas strongest alien and choice of brute strength. *The Gorilla Boss Challenge (debut) *Monster Weather *Rock Harder than the Rocks *Reflected Glory *Tourist Trap *Raiders of the Blue Manta *Prisoner #775 is Missing *The Toughest Warriors of all Time *Welcome to the Jungle *How Hard do you Rock *The Krakken *Going Underground *Tanks for the Memories *Inspector #13 *Relative Battles (By Tom) *1 is OK, 2 is Fine, 100 is Too Much! *Some Assembly Required *Grand Theft Alien *Wild Gorilla Chase *Inspector #7 *Truth Be Told *Safe House (by Tom) *The Creator of Everything *Shining Victory Tommy 12 : Four Arms will appear sometime in Season Three, and will look like he does on the Sumo Slammers CN.com game. Ben 10: Superverse : Four Arms will appear sometime in season 3 of Ben 10: Superverse. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions : *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Khyber's preview *Enter the Dagon's Part 1 Miguel 10: excavation : Four arms appears combined with toro horns and a cape from the yugioh named e-hero captain gold, the tail of a Pokémon called vaporeon,, and the body, arms, legs and head of four arms. The omnitrix is on The upper right hand of four arms. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Sick Day *The First Mission *Added Dimension Gallery : 4armsua.jpg|Fourarms in Ultimate Alien Die.jpg|original series Fourarms with a Null Void Projector Four Arms Lego.png|Lego Fourarms by Brian. Four Arms Version.png|Fourarms in Finn 10: Fusion Fourarms.gif Me as fourarms.png|Fourarms in Noah 10 Midtransformation.PNG|While turning into AmpFibian New Four Arms.png|Fourarms in Stan 14 Sumo Arms.PNG|A sumo slammer special request from the Armored Alien Art Service by Ultimatehero Stan as Four Arms.png|Fourarms in Stan 18 Kolar and Four arms Haywire.png|Four arms And Kolar Haywire by Narutosasuke124 Fourarms--After.png|ben 10 ultimate alien fourarms 249px-Alpha_Four_Arms_vs.png|EVO four arms. ua fourarms jump suit.png|ua four arms with a black jump suit and fingerless gloves CuatrobrazosSA.PNG|four arms with black omnitrix symbol Fourarmed.jpg|Four Arms in upcoming John 15:New Hero|link=Four Arms Ben 10 MPH.png|Ben as Four Arms in Ben 10 MPH|link=Ben 10 MPH Four Arms in the New Life.png|In the New Life Category:Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:strength aliens Category:multi-limbed aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Tetramand Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Category:Finn 10 Category:Big Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Chris 10 Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Aliens in Drake 10 Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category: Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Zorgatrix Aliens